


Ethereal Mermaid

by TheSilverSpy



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Pirate, F/F, Kisses that give you the ability to breathe under water? More likely than you think, Mentioned Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra), Mermaids, Oh yea tw warning catra almost drowns, Only vaguely metioned tho, Past Child Abuse, adora is a mermaid, but its ok cause she dosen't, catra has short hair because i love it, she gets a smooch instead, will add more tags with every chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24503470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverSpy/pseuds/TheSilverSpy
Summary: After running away from the Horde- more specifically Shadow Weaver, Catra finds herself a member of a pirate crew for a few months until she falls off the ship and meets something, or someone extraordinary.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Ethereal Mermaid

Catra now has been at sea for only a few months now, she's been travelling around with a crew of shady pirates because she just needed to get as far away as she possibly could while also earning a decent buck. A few months ago after a particularly bad one sided blowout with Shadow Weaver, Catra just couldn't take it any longer, being with the Horde had never done her any good, so why stay any longer. It was surprisingly easy to just leave the Horde, steal a key card and just take a vehicle, no one had even questioned her, which was good news to Catra. The first thing she did when she got out of there was cut her hair as short as she could, just having her long hair as a reminder of how Shadow Weaver would stroke it whenever she was trying to get on her good side repulsed her to her very core. 

During he short time of being a pirate Catra had found that to wasnt as glamorous as stories made it out to be. The part Catra had been looking most forward too was the sword fights that was take place but quickly found that it was rare to come across any boats, let alone any other pirates when on the sea. So she was mostly just left to do boring chores. The social part of being a pirate wasn't all that great either, most of them were all grouchy with a 'dark mysterious' past no one knew anything about or they were just air heads. Though she was glad there were at least a few crewmates of hers that were somewhat tolerable.

Catra was quickly pushed out of her own thoughts when a crew member she wasnt very fond of suddenly shoved her off of the barrel she was resting on. She hissed out a 'what the hell' at him, hating the shit eating smirk he wore just cause he managed to spook her a little. She hadn't bothered to learn this guy's name but she did know he was annoying as hell with his cocky debonair that he carried around with him.

Catra took a moment to look around the deck, no Captain around, if Catra scares this guy into not bothering her again, the Captain doesn't have to know. So Catra swiftly leaped up and forward taking this oppertunity to get back at him by aggressively shoving him forward, knocking him back a good bit. This gained the attention of a few other crewmates who seemed rather uninterested in whatever quarrel was happening and resumed back to their buisness.

'Good' Catra thought, 'they won't snitch about it'. When Catra looked back she realized the guy had already gotten up and nearly got to shove her again if she hadn't been barely able to dodge it.

"Oh so it's a fight you want," Catra growled out as she prepared to pettily beat him with only shoving, show him she's not one to mess around with. The guy tried a few times more to attack her, but Catra with ease managed to dodge his attacks, giving him a few rough shoves in between. But somewhere during this mini fight Catra had grown cocky, not realizing the guy had gotten her in a position for him to finally be able to land a hit. Right as she was able to strike him once more he managed to give her a good shove. 

Her crewmate for only a split second had a cocky smirk on his face before it was quickly replaced with panic as they both realized a second too late how close to the edge of the ship they were before Catra had plunged into the ocean below, barely letting out a strangled screech before she was under.

The ocean was a bitter cold that seeped right through her skin instantaneously after she had collided with the blue waves. The dry taste of heaps of salt was revolting to the tongue. Her vision was greatly blurred by the ocean but was able to make out the shape of the ship and a small silhouettes of people who had gathered at the edge of the ship. Just as Catra for a moment had thought of swimming up, she remembered a fact, a life-threatening one at that, she couldn't swim. Her current panic had skyrocketed when she realized this, she immediately started flailing her limbs, trying as damn hard as she could to get to the surface to the water with no avail, perhaps she was making it worse as she now realized she couldn't tell which way was up. How far had she sunk in her vain attempts at swimming up? Was she going to die at the bottom of the ocean? As she thought this, and continued her attempts at swimming anywhere near the surface of the ocean, her lungs were screaming at her, like they were suffocating themselves with a knife as they filled with the salty water.

Catra grabbed her throat as if that would make anything better as she accidentally breathed out a sigh of bubbles, not sure if her vision was growing darker because she was deeper in the ocean or if she was going to pass out, Catra assuming the latter. 

Just as she was trying to fight to keep her eyes open, though she doesn't know why at this point, she could have sworn she was starting to hallucinate, a golden women with clear, almost glowing blue eyes with what Catra could make out, panicked expression on her, seemed to be right in front of Catra.

Cara's body was just starting to give out as her lungs were filled to the brim with grim salty liquid and her eyelids involuntarily closed. Before she completely lost conciousness she suddenly felt someone press warm lips to hers. 

Suddenly, just as quickly, or as slowly (she really couldn't tell) as she had nearly drowned, it felt like life was magically restored to her as her entire body felt just as if her entire body were glowing internally and externally. Along with the warm sensation, her lungs had a stark contrast in feeling, it being painful as if a million small shards of salt had welcomed themselves into the lining of her lungs. Despite this agonizing feeling, there was a relief to her body as her lungs had with ease, started accepting the water as it passed through her. She now could seemingly breathe despite this being impossible.

Catra's eyes had shot open as she clung to the women- who she know was realizing was completely real, that is of course if she really hadn't died. She gasped to catch her breathe, if you could still call it that. Thee pain within her lungs starting to subside after a small while. Catra took a moment as she tried to asses what was happening, still dazed from nearly drowning, suddenly felt arms hesitantly wrap around her. 

Catra had quickly pushed herself back now alarmed by the presence of the mysterious women. As she had separated herself from the other, she fully took in her appearance, taking in her goddess like features which made her almost seem ethereal-like. Catra took in her strangely light blue eyes as it finally registered they seemed to have a slight glow to them, but she was further appalled by noticing a long white muscled tail was attached to the lower-half of the women, replacing where her legs should have been. 

Catra gasped out in suprise. The mermaid had realized why Catra seemed so surprised and spoke out for the first time in their interaction

"Dont worry! I'm not going to hurt you! Yes I'm a mermaid and I used magic to help you breathe under water! I'm so sorry but I panicked and that happened-" the mermaid spoke quickly and with over exaggerated hand movements while looking rather embarrased producing a blush across her face which strangely was a soft blue hue.

Catra was momentarily confused as to why the mermaid was apologizing before she briefly remembered, "Oh no no it's fine I dont mind! I mean if you're cool with it- well it's just uh..." Catra managed to squeak out, now herself feeling a rush to her face as she tried to quell the other's apology. 

There was a small pause as they both stared at one another before the mysterious women cleared her throat to speak up once more , "I probably need to introduce myself" she mumbled out, now really feeling the tension of the situation, " I'm Adora, and I need to get you to a doctor." 

"What? A doctor I dont need one of those," Catra argued choosing to not comply with Adora rather than introduce herself.

Adora scoffed out, "Uh yes you do? You almost drowned of course you need a doctor! Now come on I'm taking you to Etheria," she said rather commandingly as she scooped up Catra in her arms and started to swim in a seemingly random direction in a rather alarmingly fast speed.

"No let me down," Catra huffed out, struggling to get out of Adora's tight grip, but finding it to be impossibly strong. Adora didn't say anything in her vain struggle, but after a few minutes Catra had given up, relaxing in the mermaid's arms after having tired herself out- nor that she had much strength left. But making sure to let the other know she is going to be very salty about it, which earned her a cute burst of laughter from Adora who in turn told her she didnt doubt it. 

After awhile of Adora swimming the both of them to a place apperently called 'Etheria' and Catra silently questioning whether or not she was actually still alive, Catra had finally realized she hadn't even given Adora the courtesy of introducing herself. Despite wanting to keep up with letting the mermaid know she's still not happy about this, she still begrudgingly mumbled out a, "Catra"

"...huh?" 

Catra annoyed about this repeated herself louder, "My name's Catra, I forgot to tell you earlier..."

Adora looked down at her for a moment with a soft smile, "oh, that's... a really nice name" 

Catra looked up, her face slightly flushing at the compliment, she stared at Adora for a moment unsure of how to respond. Averting her gaze once more she softly let out a 'thanks'.

After their short talk the pair had stayed silent despite Catra having so many questions about what was happening and still processing that mermaids were a thing that existed, and what had happened when they had first met eachother. 

After what seemed like around 15 minutes Catra could see in the distance a grand brightly colored underwater kingdom which seemed to be completely luminous by itself, completely independent from the lack of sunlight this part of the ocean had received. The architecture was unlike any Catra had seen, though she inferred that it was probably uninflienced by the architecture that was above the ocean. It had tall towers with seemingly no stairs but with open doorways on the sides of the walls all the way up. Its colors had been matching with the varying colors of coral that surrounded the area, making it blend in perfectly in a way that pleased the eye. 

Adora had noticed the way Catra seemed to be dazzled by the view and had giggled a bit at the amazed look that Catra had on. After Adora had laughed a bit more after Catra had lightly glared at her the first time she turned her attention back to Etheria, Catra doing the same, wondering what was beheld in this mystical kingdom.


End file.
